


Carousel

by orphan_account



Series: Melanie Martinez Songs + Barry/Reader [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, aw yeah, hot hot not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to the fair with your wonderful Barry and something really interesting happens. Oh yeah, Ross films it, too. God dammit Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

"Hey, (Y/N), wanna go to the fair today?" Barry asked. You were confused.

"Uh, okay? Where did this come from?" you asked, grabbing some cereal. It's been around 3 months since you moved into the Grump-house(you call it that because why not), and everyone's cool with you. You each take turns buying shit, and it's overall pretty fun.

"I dunno, Ross and Holly are going together, Arin and Suzy are going... I just kinda wanted to come too. I mean, i-if you don't want to, it's okay. I can go with Danny, or even alone I mean some rides are way better alone and-"

"Barry, Barry! Yes, I'll go, just shut up!" you yelled. Then you laughed, pouring milk in your cereal. "I didn't mean it, Bear."

"I know," Barry said. He smiled. "I got two tickets yesterday."

"Fairs have tickets?" you asked, munching on some Frosted Flakes.

"Yeah? I think? At least the one here does," Barry said, shrugging. "Get ready, everyone's going at 9:30 P.M."

"Barry, what the fuck. It's 6 A.M., I just woke up, I still have to shower. Jesus, Barry. You're too fast!" you said, still munching.

"GOTTA GO FEST!" Arin yelled from somewhere. You laughed.

"Whatever. Lemme eat, and I'll get ready," you said, looking up at Barry. He smiled and walked away. You watched him go. Honestly, he could have skipped down the hallway. You could see that confident stride.

//skips time woah !!! so cool //

"You might wanna put on a coat. It's hot outside, but when night sets in, it's freezing," Barry said. You grabbed a coat and scarf from the coat hanger and headed out the door,your phone in hand. 

When you arrived, you automatically wanted to ride a roller coaster, but you wanted to save the best for last so you rode the Ferris wheel first. You, Barry, and Ross all rode in the same car while Arin, Suzy, and Holly were in another. You sat next to Barry while Ross filmed the view with his phone. You sat your head on Barry's shoulder and watched the stars float away, your scarf covering your mouth when you very, very quietly whispered, 'I love you, Barry.' 

The wheel stopped as you reached the top. Ross stood up, and stretched. The car swung a bit, and you snuggled closer to Barry. Ross smiled, and jumped to make the car sway more. You asked him to stop. He laughed, and sat down. Then got back up and wiggled around to make the car feel loose. You yelled. Something popped, and you looked up. 

"B-Barry, I'm scared," you said. He laughed and put his arm around you. Ross continued swinging the car around, and you yelped. "Ross! Cut it out!" you yelled. He laughed at your fear. 

"Sadist, remember? I enjoy your pain," he said. You snuggled closer to Barry, not noticing Ross's phone recording everything. The popping came again, with a lot of creaking. You sighed. 

"B-BarryIloveyou!" you yelled when you heard the sound the third time. The cars then started to move, and you separated from Barry and wiped the sweat off your forehead. The man running the wheel said a bolt or two got loose and he couldn't risk the lives of all of these people if the cars kept going. 

"Guess who got a confession from (Y-N)....," Ross said, holding his phone. He showed you the video he recorded while looking at the view(then jumping around), and you screamed. 

"Oh my GOD ROSS! You can't show anyone that! If you do I'll die! Seriously! How were you even RECORDING that!" you yelled, trying to grab his phone. He laughed. 

"Australian secrets. Do me a favor, and I won't show this to anyone. Kiss Barry." 

"What the fuck no. Isn't that the problem we're discussing? My huge grump crush on Barry? Because, if not, I'm on a different page," you said. 

"So you admit it! Just kiss the boy!" 

"Shut up fine. Just because of you, not because of my crush shut up shut up shut UP!" you yelled, and ran over to Barry. You grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. You looked back at Ross, and he pointed at his mouth. You sighed, and kissed Barry quickly, just a brush, over the lips. He stepped back, surprised. 

"(Y-Y/N)! Wh-wh-what was that?" Barry asked, wiping his mouth and looking at his hand. 

"I'm s-sorry," you said, laughing. "It was an accident." 

"Yeah right!" Barry said. He stepped forward and kissed you softly. You were the one to step back this time. 

"N-no. Not now. We haven't even known each other for long enough... I'm sorry, but..," you whispered. He smiled. 

"I understand," he said, and you two headed to a roller coaster. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i have written other than when i was in the mcyt fandom and i wrote a jason/reader with 10 chapters and im so disappointed in myself


End file.
